Forever, You Idiot
by djsrocks
Summary: "Look at me," He said. Germany's blue eyes looked at Italy. "Doitsu, I love you, and I have for years. You are perfect, in every way shape and form. Please, hear me out when I say this, I just want you. I've wanted you for years. I just never thought you'd like me. Now that I know that you do, I feel ecstatic. I just want you." Italy said.


Forever, You Idiot

Italy grabbed his fork, twisted the pasta around it, and then gobbled it all up. His pasta, his love, yet not his only love. Germany, the country who'd taken control of his life, his best friend, his only true friend. Germany scoffed at Italy, for he always ate pasta like a freak. Italy sent a small smile at the other country, wanting to finish his pasta so that he could go and lock himself away in his room and pretend to sleep.

"Italy, eat slower," Germany demanded. Italy slowed down his pace, but was still eating at a faster rate then normal. Germany sent the younger nation a concerned look, but quickly looked away. Italy ate the last bit of pasta, before darting up the stairs, to his room. How was all of this happening to the pasta-loving freak?

XOXOXO

Germany cupped his hand around Italy's bowl, and took it to the sink. Damn him for never putting away his dishes. Germany felt a small blush creep up onto his face as he thought of the younger country darting up the staircase. 'Stop it,' Germany thought. 'He will never like you. Get over it you big sack of wurst.' Germany felt like he was chained to the ground, almost as though he was being summoned to just fall into hard floor beneath him and fade away.

"Stupid Italy. Vhy must you do this to me?" Germany said his normal tone of hardness gone. He felt wetness form on his check and he knew he was crying. 'NO! Don't cry. Don't be veak," he thought. 'Vhat if little Italy sees me crying? He'll know I'm not the strong nation I used to be.' At that thought, Germany started crying harder. He loved Italy. His best friend. His only friend.

XOXOXO

Italy was contemplating going into Germany's bed and sleeping with him, but the thought now made his member twitch and come to life. So he shook the idea off, it's not like they'd do anything anyways, right? Italy slowly undressed, letting the fabric fall to the floor, just leaving on his light purple boxers. He bent down and scooped up the clothes he'd worn today, and put them in his laundry basket. Italy walked towards his door, seeing that he'd left it somewhat open, he went to close it. His hand touched the door, and as he went to shut it, he heard crying coming from downstairs.

"Germany?" He whispered. "Nah, he doesn't cry." Though Italy told himself that, he didn't believe it. He ran a hand through his silky brown hair. How was he to comfort his love, without letting him know that he knew something was wrong?

CRASH! Italy jumped from the noise. Now he knew something was going on. This wasn't like his Germany. Italy darted down the stairs, using the speed he normally only uses to run away.

"Germany?" he called out. He heard the crying stop, as though the man didn't want him hearing this.

"Germany! Please don't hide from me! Let me act like your friend! Please!" Italy begged. He was freaking out, not sure what was going on with Germany. "Germany..."

XOXOXO

Germany didn't know that to do. Should he let Italy, poor innocent Italy, see him like this? Or should he run away and continue his fit somewhere else? Like, Japan's house, though the thought of going there scared him since America was Japan's... boyfriend. Germany decided not to go with the ladder. He stepped out, seeing Italy in only his boxers. His defined abs, yet he was so weak. He was the sexiest man he'd ever seen, including himself.

"I-I-I-Italy... I'm sorry for disturbing you," Germany said, while his cock sprang to life. He wanted to moan in pain and his member strained his pants. His face turned a dark shade of pink, making his face look like a blotchy tomato.

"GERMANY! You didn't disturb me!" Italy screeched. Germany went to counter act that statement, but Italy stopped him. "You are my friend, no my only friend. I disturb you all the time. I am also getting captured. You, you save me each and every time. So, no. You did NOT disturb me." Germany stood still, frozen in place by the words that had just come from Italy's mouth. Was he really Italy's only friend?

XOXOXO

Italy stepped forward, wanting to reach out and grab Germany. His foot suddenly had a sharp pain radiated through it as he stepped forward. He looked down and saw that he'd stepped on a piece of glass. A blood curdling scream fled his mouth as he saw the blood seeping onto the ground.

"Germany! Germany! Help! Help! I'm going to die!" Italy screamed. He heard a laugh come from Germany, and almost died right then and there. He loved the sound of Germany's musical laughter.

"Come here. Let me clean you up," Germany said through his laughter. Italy tried to move, but tears filled his eyes as he moved his foot.

"Carry me!" Italy screamed. He saw Germany move towards him, avoiding the shattered glass on the floor. Italy felt himself being picked up by Germany. His shaft pressed so hardly against his boxers he thought it was going to explode. He was holding back a moan. Why did Germany make him feel this way? Why?! Italy's shaft was aching to be released, but Italy said nothing, hoping that Germany wouldn't notice.

"Italy, I'm going to set you down on the table. Don't be scared. You're safe vith me," Germany said. Italy smiled up at Germany, of course he knew that he was safe with the other nation. Italy felt his bare back touch the cool surface of the table. Italy's mind filled with things he would normally never think of. He imagined Germany pounding him into the table, and the sweet smell of sex floating through the air, sweat cascading down both their faces.

XOXOXO

"There you go. It's all clean." Germany said, while bringing his arms to his face and whipping off the sweat. He saw Italy jump, seeming as though his words had sprung him from a daze. That wasn't like his little Italy.

"Vhat's vrong? Did I hurt you?" Germany asked, terrified he'd done something wrong.

"Oh... No... I was just thinking about something. Sorry." Italy said, his voice not containing his normal innocence and happiness. Germany knew something was up. Germany wanted to ask Italy, but he figured in time Italy would tell him. He started to stand, but was pulled into a hug.

"Doitsu, I... I love you." he heard Italy say. Italy would only use that nickname when something was bothering him.

"I love y-"

"No, Doitsu, you don't understand. It's not that kinda of love. It's... It's... I LOVE you. Like, America loves Japan," Italy said. Germany stared at the nation for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time.

"That's the vay I love you," He responded.

XOXOXO

"That's the vay I love you," Germany said. Italy let go of his best friend.

"You mean it?" Italy said, a pout forming on his face.

"You are so cute vhen you do that!" Germany said, his laughter filling up the room again. Italy looked at him, his hazel eyes mixing into the light blue eyes of Germany. He made a quick decision, not even thinking it through. He leaned up and kissed Germany. Not on the cheek or the forehead like normal, but a kiss on the lips.

The kiss wasn't long, but it showed the emotion that Italy had kept bottled inside until now.

"Germany... I..." he paused, blushing. "I want you to, well..." He trailed off. How could he put it into words that he WANTED Germany.

"Yes?" he heard Germany ask. His blush deepened as the thoughts that filled his mind not to long ago, came back.

"I want you to do to me what those guys in your magazines do," Italy said. Germany froze.

"How'd you get those?" Germany asked. Italy started telling him about his cleaning adventure. He found the box under Germany's bed and he decided to take a look, only to find those dirty magazines.

"You do always find a vay to get in my stuff," Germany said, in a joking way. Italy looked at him with those innocent eyes of his.

"I want this. Please Doitsu!" Italy begged. His hand absentmindedly ran through his hair. He felt Germany looking at his body, and his face turned a light shade of pink. Yes, of course Germany would be the only one to get this out of him.

"Please," he said, his voice ringing out. He heard Germany sigh, and then felt a pair of big, strong hands fall upon his shoulders.

"Are you sure, Italy, are you really sure?" Germany asked, forcing Italy to look at him. Italy nodded his head, as fast as possible. Italy felt his cock strain against his pants, more than it was. It was becoming very hard for him to suppress his moans.

"Take me to the bedroom," Italy said, his voice sounding husky, which was never before heard from sweet Italy's lips. He was even surprised by the way his voice sounded. Germany picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs, and too his room.

XOXOXO

Germany was repressing himself from running up the stairs and pounding Italy into the bed. Germany's member was aching, he needed the release, and he was very glad that he wasn't going to have to please himself in the shower. He could just imagine Italy's head bobbing up and down on his cock. He was so ready for fucking Italy. He'd been imagining it for just over 50 years.

"Germany... You must open the door so we can go in, unless you want to do this in the hallway," he heard Italy say, with a laugh. Germany shook his head and then kicked his door open. He laid the sexy man on the bed, his heart beating fast, he swore Italy could hear it.

"You truly sure you vant to do this?" Germany asked again for the umpteenth time. Italy nodded his head looking very cute as he did so.

XOXOXO

Italy looked up at his Germany. His Doitsu. His everything. He really was surprised at himself; he'd never acted this way before. He realized how much he'd grown up in these past years with Germany, and he was very glad for it.

"Just take off your clothing already!" he said, loosing himself in his desire. He decided he's let that rule his body and mind tonight. Italy was shocked that Germany obeyed his command. He was even more shocked at the fact that he'd given a command.

"Italy, I am asking this one more time. I don't vant to hurt you... Are you sure you vant to do this?" Germany said, his eyes darting towards the ground. Italy's hand reached up and cupped Germany's chin.

"Look at me," He said. Germany's blue eyes looked at Italy. "Doitsu, I love you, and I have for years. You are perfect, in every way shape and form. Please, hear me out when I say this, I just want you. I've wanted you for years. I just never thought you'd like me. Now that I know that you do, I feel ecstatic. I just want you." Italy said. He looked directly at him, worried about him, and then he saw a shine on Germany's cheeks. "You're crying. Why are you crying?!"

_**A.N. Well, how long ago was this? Uh… like… Last year? Meh, I decided I'd waited to long to try and write more… But I'll get inspiration soon~ I promise! I just decided I wanted to post it for you guys… It was the first smut story I tried writing! The smut shall be in the next chapter! Love yawl!**_


End file.
